


Going For a Ride

by alley_oops, jennandanica



Series: Citadel: Logan Marshall-Green and KJ Apa [7]
Category: Actor RPF, Citadel (Journalfen RPG), New Zealand Actor RPF, Riverdale (TV 2017) RPF
Genre: BDSM, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-10-14 16:30:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17512034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alley_oops/pseuds/alley_oops, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica
Summary: Logan (AU) is ex-military, ex-mercenary, mostly retired, and occasionally works for AU Tommy Flanagan who sponsored him into Citadel. He's also good friends with AU Antony Starr and Stephen Amell*. He has family money as well as his own. He struggles with PTSD. He was involved with AU Rafael Lazzini but that relationship ended roughly 10 months ago. Their storyline can be foundhere.Citadel knows Logan's past occupation(s) and current connections and they couldn't care less as long as he's not involving the organization directly in anything illegal.KJ (AU) is busy traveling the world while he tries to figure out what he wants to do with the rest of his life after having made a huge sum of money from an app he developed. He's been aged up to 31.*their storyline is posted under my name





	Going For a Ride

**Author's Note:**

> This is a re-posting (archiving) of all logs for the Logan Marshall-Green/KJ Apa storyline in the BDSM RPS RPG [Citadel](http://citadel.dreamwidth.org/read).

[takes place the morning after [KJ rings home](https://logan-marshall-green.dreamwidth.org/4335.html)]

KJ's grip tightens around Logan's middle and he leans into the curve, exhilarated. Getting out of Los Angeles morning traffic was tedious, but flying northwest along the 101 more than makes up for it. The Harley rumbles between their thighs, and KJ sends thanks to the heavens that he's alive to experience this moment.

A open patch of highway and Logan drops his hand to give KJ's hands a quick squeeze, flashing a smile over his shoulder at him. It's a beautiful day, the temperature perfect, and it feel like all's right with the world, two weeks of travelling with the gorgeous man behind him laid out before them. And he thinks KJ feels the same about him, about today, the weeks coming, but they're both hedging their bets, aware of just how quickly they're moving and just how quickly KJ will be gone. Moving on. Maybe finding another someone somewhere who will take him out on their bike like this. Fuck. Frustrated with himself, Logan shoves that thought aside, reminding himself to just stay in the moment. He doubletaps two fingers on KJ's thigh and points at the upcoming rest stop.

KJ gives him a thumbs-up and Logan takes the exit, pulling off the highway to park by a grassy picnic area. Hopping lightly off the bike, KJ pulls off his helmet and gives his lover a huge grin. "This is amazing!"

Removing his helmet, Logan grins back. "You're enjoying yourself?"

"Ha." KJ's smile is wide and needs no explanation. "How about you?"

"Me?" Logan smiles, leaning in and kissing KJ firmly on the mouth. "I'm ecstatic."

KJ pulls back in shock. "Oh my god, you do that _here_? Don't they arrest gay men at rest stops in this country?" he asks, and quickly kisses him back before Logan can think he's complaining.

"Only if they're doing _really_ porny things," Logan murmurs, slipping a hand between them to cup KJ through his jeans.

His breath catches hard, and KJ pushes into Logan's hand in shocked response.

"Dirty boy," Logan whispers, working KJ through the denim, grateful for the weekday and the fact that they're alone. So far.

KJ can't believe they're doing this out here. Doesn't know what to do or where to put his hands or what to say. But he's already trusted Logan this far — why not farther? "Sir," he whispers, his prick swelling from the attention.

"I'm not going to fuck you now. I'm going to keep that for on the way home," Logan tells him softly, quietly, continuing to knead KJ's erection. "I'm going to jerk you off, let you come and you're going to clean my fingers with your mouth. You got that, boy?"

"Yes, sir," KJ whispers, half terrified. All mesmerized. Logan's crazy to do this here. And he's crazy for going along with it.

"I want you to watch over my shoulder," Logan continues, nodding, pleased with KJ's response, as he unzips KJ's jeans and frees his cock. Shifting so he's blocking KJ with his body. "Let me know if anyone comes in. I won't stop unless they're getting too close though."

A shaky nod. KJ's breath draws in hard when Logan touches his erection, and he has to remember to scan the parking lot for visitors.

"Later? On the way home," Logan says, his voice low and firm, his hand moving over the silken flesh of KJ's cock. "We're going to pull off somewhere nice and secluded and I'm going to fuck you..."

KJ groans under his breath. "Yes," he whispers, sparks shooting through him.

"I'm going to fuck you _on_ the bike, over the handlebars, my glove in your mouth, your cunt stretched wide for my cock," he continues in that same low, firm voice. "I'm going to fuck you screaming, fuck you raw and bleeding..."

His fists clench at his sides, and KJ stares at the parking lot. The images Logan's creating overwhelm him, taken straight from his fantasies as they are. "Car," he whispers, and nods towards Logan's left shoulder, his cheeks flaming. "They're stopping by the vending machines."

"Are they paying us any attention?" Logan asks, stroking KJ ever more roughly, his thumbnail scraping over the slit, digging in for a moment.

KJ swallows a cry and shakes his head. "No. No, I don't think so." He blinks, tears rising to his lids. Looks at Logan. "Please."

"Please what, boy?" Logan murmurs, never once faltering in his strokes.

"Please can I come?" KJ begs softly, his attention shifting as another car pulls into the large lot. "Oh, shit."

"Please can I come, what?" Logan prompts, jerking KJ's cock, every sense attuned to the other man and the sounds around them.

"Sir! Please can I come sir," KJ corrects himself in a breath. Precome is already beading up on his cock and he knows it wouldn't take much to send him over the edge.

"Can you do it without giving us away?" Logan asks, more to keep tormenting KJ than because of any actual doubts or concerns he has.

KJ stares hard at the second car, now parked. It doesn't seem to be a threat, yet. "Yes. Please."

"Then do it. Come for me, boy," Logan orders, twisting his hand just so.

It's almost enough. KJ lifts his hand to his nipple and pinches fiercely, sinking his fingernail in through his thin t-shirt. His body jerks and he sprays hot over Logan's hand, swallowing a groan of pleasure and shutting his eyes for just a moment.

Logan bites back a groan and nods. "Good boy," he murmurs. "Are they still by their cars?"

"Huh?" KJ tries to focus. "No, they-- they're over by the bathrooms," he whispers. "They're not looking over here."

"Then you know what I said," Logan lifts his hand, achingly hard and fighting to tamp down his own arousal. "Clean up your mess."

Closing his fingers around Logan's wrist, KJ ducks his head and licks up a long swathe of his own come, warm and salty on his tongue. His skin is crawling now and he tries to sneak peeks around Logan's shoulder to make sure they're still unobserved. He nearly loses himself sucking on his lover's fingers, though.

"Good boy," Logan murmurs, watching KJ clean up, his cock throbbing, damning him for putting off his own needs. He takes his hand back and gives KJ a soft kiss. "Do you need to use the washroom? Or sit for a minute before we keep going?"

"No," KJ whispers, his voice a touch hoarse. "I just want to get back on the bike so I can hold you again."

"Okay," Logan nods. "Let me know if you need me to stop." He hands KJ his helmet and puts his own back on, settling on the bike.

KJ nods understanding and climbs back on. True to his word he immediately wraps his arms around Logan, and even rests his cheek against his lover's broad back for a moment.

It feels good having KJ pressed so close, wanting to touch and hold onto him. It's something Logan could get used to and once again, he has to remind himself not to. They stop in Ventura and Santa Barbara, both times by the water, before heading north and inland to Solvang. "Museum or lunch first?" Logan asks when they're finally there and parked.

"Museum," KJ decides, looking around with a grin. "This place is great!" The windmill isn't the only thing that stands out, as much of the small town is built in the image of a Danish village.

"It is, isn't it?" Logan says, thrilled by KJ's enthusiasm. "I like that it's not a tourist thing. I mean, it is, obviously. People come here to see all of this. But originally it wasn't built with that in mind. It looks this way because the original settlers were Danish."

"It's very cool." Once his gloves are off, KJ reaches out and grasps Logan's hand. And he shivers, thinking about licking it.

Logan grins and squeezes KJ's hand, staring at him for a moment. "You should buy your own bike, with some of that money," he says, trying to take his mind off the other things he'd rather say. "When you get home."

"Yeah? You don't think I should be responsible and buy a house or something like that?" KJ asks with a grin. God, Logan's eyes are gorgeous. The color of caramel.

"Responsibility's over-rated," Logan returns, leaning in to press a quick kiss to KJ's mouth, not giving a shit who might see them.

Catching him before he can pull entirely away, KJ kisses Logan again, longer this time. He slips his arms around his lover and whispers, "I feel like I could spend hours just kissing you. Exploring your mouth."

"Me too," Logan confesses, smiling, his body reacting instantly. "Which is why I keep making us go out and do stuff."

That makes KJ snicker, and he lets Logan go. "Are we building character? Will we be better men for this? That was always my mum's go-to."

"Oh I definitely think kissing you all day makes me a better man," Logan says with a grin.

KJ laughs again, silly happy under the blue sky. "Then let's go. We should embark on this journey of self-improvement together," he teases, taking Logan's hand again.

The vintage motorcycle museum's in an old designer outlet center owned by the guy who owns the collection. It takes up what used to be the Brook Brothers store and although each bike has a information plaque beside it, it's easily one of the oddest-looking museums Logan's ever been in. The bikes, however, are awesome. They're mostly racing bikes since that's what the owner and his son are into and apparently they're rotated monthly so if they ever want to come back again, according to the guy working there, there'll be new bikes to see. He takes their admission fee and hands them a brochure and says to feel free to holler with any questions and otherwise he'll leave them alone.

"My hands are in my pockets," whispers KJ. And there they will stay, paranoid as he is that he'll brush against one motorcycle and send it crashing like a domino through the rest of the display.

Logan snickers. "Good thing I limited your caffeine intake this morning," he teases, adding, "Based on what you've told me."

"Yeah, no kidding," KJ agrees with a grin. "Bulls in china shops have nothing on me." They look around and he reads the info placards for the bikes that particularly catch his eye. "Look at this Z1000!" he exclaims, pointing, then swiftly shoving his hand back into his pocket. "Kiwi engineering, thank you."

"Nice," Logan nods his appreciation. "What's your dream bike? If you weren't being realistic and money wasn't an issue."

"Umm. I don't really know that much... I like the Softail, though. In that blue, have you seen it? Billiard blue, I think they call it," KJ answers, thinking it over. "But it's hard to resist a touring bike, just for the storage."

"I don't think I've seen the blue," Logan says as they walk from bike to bike. "But the Softails are gorgeous. I don't think I'd want a touring bike. The weight's all different and I like you holding onto me." He grins.

KJ ducks his head on a smile. "Yeah, I like it too."

That flush against that pale perfect skin. Christ. "I'd said I'd let you drive though, so I guess it'll be me holding onto you at least part of the way home."

"Part of the way." KJ nods in agreement. "After... what you said." _I'm going to keep that for on the way home_. The words are burned into KJ's brain. _That_.

"Before might be better," Logan suggests, thinking of what kind of headspace KJ might be dealing with after.

"Before?" KJ looks at him curiously. And then - damn it! - he blushes again. "Yeah, I guess you're right," he agrees with a soft laugh. "Before."

Logan grins. "I like making you blush," he confesses.

"Yeah, well—" KJ drags a hand through his hair and checks that no one is paying them any attention. "You're good at it." He snickers.

"I'll make sure I pick my moments," Logan promises, pointing out a vintage Ducati. "It's so interesting to see how styles change over time. It's not quite as pronounced as cars but it's there."

"Yeah. Ohhh, look at this Benelli," KJ says, reading the plaque beside a shiny red racing bike. "That is sick. If you were buying another bike, would you go for speed above all else? Or vintage style?"

"Can I buy two?" Logan jokes. "Um. Speed probably. But then I'd want somewhere to race it. I'm not a fan of being an asshole on the highway."

"Have you ever gone to a track to race?" KJ asks, far more interested in looking at Logan than the admittedly beautiful bikes. "Seen how fast you can handle it?"

"I haven't and I should," Logan admits. "I know Tommy does and he has this huge winding road that goes around his estate in Scotland and he races on that. Makes sure his wife and no one else is on it first."

"Tommy's your workmate? Is he the one you bought your bike from?" KJ asks, tracing a finger over the back of like Logan's hand.

"My boss and yeah, he's the one," Logan nods, giving KJ a small smile as they move from bike to bike.

"I thought Antony was your boss? Sorry," KJ says with a soft laugh, putting his hands back in his pockets, "I'm just trying to learn everyone in your life."

"That's okay and if I'm holding your hand," Logan points out, pulling KJ's hand from his pocket and linking their fingers, "you can't knock anything over." He's quiet for a moment. "Antony and Tommy are... associates, I guess, would be a good word. I've worked directly for and with Antony before but I don't work for his company unless he puts me on contract and we're mostly just friends these days. Tommy, on the other hand, is my employer for the work I'm doing at the end of the month and he's the one I work for the most since I've retired. Mostly because I feel I still owe him for rescuing me."

"I bet he doesn't see it that way. That you owe him, I mean," KJ says softly. "This," he holds up their joined hands, "this doesn't scare you? Being so public."

"It used to but these days I figure I'm going to live my life the way I want to regardless of what anyone thinks," Logan says. "And I don't mean that in a stupid reckless way. I wouldn't hold your hand in... Russia or Malaysia, but here we should be living in the 21st century and able to cope. Plus," he adds, trying to figure out how to say this without coming across as an asshole, "if someone actually did cause trouble, like those guys yesterday, I can handle them. Easily."

"Yeah? You'd keep us safe?" KJ brushes his lips over the back of Logan's hand. "I believe you." Hell, after everything the man has been through...

The way KJ looks at him when he kisses his hand? God. "Good. It's not something I'd go out of my way to do, I believe in de-escalating things, but I'm not scared of a fight either." Not even close.

A slow smile curves KJ's lips. "You are so fucking sexy," he whispers, watching Logan's eyes. "I mean, you're not even doing anything, and you just... are."

"Me?" Logan grins. "I could say the same about you. _Am_ saying the same about you," he corrects, smiling back, the two of them standing there, staring into each other's eyes. Fuck.

 _Fuck._ "I've never felt this way before," KJ says slowly, then blushes hotter than he has yet when he realizes he spoke the thought aloud. "That sounded stupid. Sorry."

Hearing those words eases the tension Logan's been carrying around, trying to tamp down, ignore, pretend he doesn't feel exactly like that. "It didn't. Not at all. I promise," he says, unable to stop grinning. "I just wish we didn't live on opposite sides of the world."

KJ smiles shyly, warmth suffusing him. "I'm here now," he points out, "and I don't really have a home at the moment, so..."

"...you're all mine for now," Logan teases, drawing KJ in for a kiss, everything around them forgotten.

Oh god. KJ can _feel_ his world shift, as if spun off its axis. He put his arms around Logan and hugs him close, opening to the kiss. Opening himself to everything.

Logan loses himself for a long moment, taking everything KJ's offering, before he reminds himself that they're here, in public, in a museum, and he draws back with a soft chuckle. "Good thing we're going to Iceland because I am _not_ going to be able to keep my hands off you."

"Good. Don't want you to," KJ murmurs, stepping back and trying to obtain some composure. "So long as I get my hands on you a lot of the time, too."

"I'm sure it'll be mutual accosting," Logan says with a small smile, taking KJ's hand again. He gestures towards what's left of the bikes, thinking they're lucky to have had the place to themselves. Quiet for another long moment before he asks, "You told me about your fiancee. What's the most serious you've ever been with a guy?"

KJ blows out a breath. "About... five months?" he says, the words pitched like a question. "Yeah. I've had a few of them about that long, no longer." He eyes Logan sideways.

"And what were they like?" Logan asks.

"Um... How do I answer that?" KJ wonders aloud, and thinks back. "They were none of them quite right. And then trying to bring kink into it," he says softly, "it didn't work out at all. I tried subbing to this one bear of a Dom. But I felt so silly, like a cliche."

Logan grins. "I'm about as far away from a bear as you can get," he points out.

"Don't think I haven't noticed," KJ agrees with a chuckle. "And I haven't felt silly with you at all."

"Good." Logan smiles. "So what do you think you're looking for?" he asks, moving from bike to bike. "You said you've never been in a 'real' D/s relationship. Is that something you want?"

"I think so. I mean, it's something I want to try if that's what it takes for me to be sure," KJ answers, his gaze moving over the information plaques without reading anything. "I met enough men who wanted me to be their bitch, only a couple who wanted to call me boy. And only one who wanted me to be his cunt," he murmurs, back to studying Logan.

"How's the last sit with you?" Logan asks, watching KJ watching him.

KJ's ears feel like they're on fire. "It kind of makes my skin crawl," he whispers, "at the same time that it massively turns me on."

"Then it sounds like we have a lot of things to explore," Logan says softly, that red hot blush making his cock ache. Fuck. "But I don't want you to hesitate to safeword on me or let me know if I've gone too far or what we're doing isn't working for you, okay? I like pushing but only if it's good for us both."

"Uh-huh." KJ barely hears the words. When Logan looks at him like that, drops his voice that way to its gravelly low register— it makes KJ want to just drop to his knees and crawl towards the man. For lack of a more opportune moment, he rubs Logan's hand against his cheek instead.

"You didn't answer the rest of my question - about what you're looking for?" Logan points out, fighting the urge to take KJ in his arms again and just hold him. "Is it just a D/s thing you want? Or are you looking for a boyfriend, a partner, a lover...?"

"D/s comes in second to partner and lover. But it's important," KJ answers. He shrugs, smiling a little. "All I want is everything."

Logan gives a soft laugh. "Don't we all," he says, then adds quickly, "But no, I get it. I want that too. And in that order."

"Would you want a boy 24/7?"

Logan blows out a breath. "That depends. Are we talking formal third-person rule-driven always in role 24/7 or are we talking more about the end result power exchange?"

"Um. The second one." KJ adds apologetically, "I wouldn't want to be formal constantly."

"Then yes," Logan nods. "If you're talking being my boy 24/7 in terms of me being in charge and making the end decisions and taking care of you but us still having the kind of relationship where we can cuddle up on the couch and watch movies and travel and not tie ourselves up so tight in rules and weird speech stuff that you're constantly worried about what you can say or do, then yeah, I'd go for that."

KJ grins, ducking his head. God, to hear Logan put his fantasies into words the way he does... "Are you asking?" he says softly, their surroundings - everything but the two of them - completely forgotten. As soon as he asks he wants to take it back, scared he's stepping out of place.

Fuck. "I wasn't," Logan says, every bit as softly, because he'd thought they were just talking in general, about some nebulous future, about there maybe being some possibility of something after they finish with Iceland, but the way KJ asks, his tone of voice, the way he's looking at Logan? Logan knows if he passes this up, if he prevaricates in this moment and loses out, loses KJ, he'll fucking regret it for the rest of his life. "But I am now."

"I didn't mean to put you on the spot," KJ whispers, inwardly panicking.

"You're not," Logan promises, pulling KJ in closer. "Remember that thing I said about being open and honest? It works both ways. I wouldn't ask if I wasn't serious. If I wasn't sure. And I'm not stupid. I know this is insanely quick but you know, Antony and his boy met and committed like that," quietly snapping his fingers, "and it worked for them and this feels right."

KJ nods slowly, drowning in Logan's eyes. "Then yes. I'd love to."

"Does that mean you're coming back to LA with me after Iceland?" There's a million other questions racing through Logan's mind, things to be settled, worked out, but right now, that's the one that's paramount.

KJ chews on his upper lip. "Were you serious about not wanting me a world away?"

"Deadly," Logan says, quickly adding, "Which doesn't mean you can't still finish your travelling, but maybe we can do it together, stretch it out a bit more."

A smile spreads like sunshine across KJ's face. "That would be amazing. Our world tour. The first one."

Logan nods, staring at KJ, stunned by the turn things have taken in only a few minutes. "I can't remember the last time I was this happy," he confesses.

Well, that does it. How's KJ supposed to hold himself back? Ignoring their setting, again, he throws himself at Logan, wrapping around him for an emotion-filled kiss.

And Logan kisses back, pouring everything into it. He meant what he said. He's felt good, decent, better for months but today he feels _truly happy_ and hopeful for the future.

KJ links their fingers together and grins as he steps back. He's terrified and giddy all in one, and giddy is winning out.

* * *

They manage to behave themselves for the remainder of their visit to Solvang, touring all the sights and grabbing lunch at a lovely cafe with a gorgeous patio. Logan still has a million questions but he shoves them aside in favour of focusing on their trip to Iceland and what tonight and tomorrow will look like, their flight stupidly early in the morning. As promised he lets KJ take control of the Harley on the way home, sitting behind him, arms wrapped around his waist.

The whole day is passing by like a dream for KJ. The revelations with Logan, the intense public encounter, and now this: flying down the Pacific coast at 80 miles per hour with the man of his dreams sitting behind him. It could only be Logan, product of three perfectly overwhelming days. He grins behind his helmet and leans into a curve.

KJ's solid and warm against him and Logan's tempted to tease, fingers sliding lower as they ride. But he knows better than taking that risk with someone who's not a seriously experienced rider so he behaves himself, locking his fingers together just in case the temptation proves too much. He waits until they're two-thirds of the way home, giving KJ the chance to really enjoy the bike and the drive, before tapping his thigh and gesturing towards an emergency exit up ahead. Completely deserted and surrounded by trees.

He's been subconsciously waiting for a signal, but even so KJ's surprised when it comes. His hormones flood into overdrive immediately, heart rate increasing, and his mouth goes dry with a weird elated sense of fear. He takes the exit, decelerating smoothly and then cutting the engine.

"Get off for a minute," Logan says, taking the handlebars of the bike and directing it along a well-worn path into the woods. He stops in a small fully-shielded clearing and parks the bike, turning to KJ with a grin. "Get on."

KJ obeys though he's a little confused. Because god, he'd hike to the moon for more of that mischievous grin.

Logan gets back on behind him, reaching around KJ to unzip his jeans and push them down over his hips. "Lean forward," he orders, spreading KJ's cheeks and getting a good look at that tight pucker, his cock throbbing violently, having waited all day to be buried in that incredible heat.

A breeze tickles his bare hole and KJ moans softly, the muscle puckering.

Pulling his right glove off, Logan tears open a condom and rolls it on, slicking his fingers with lube and pushing two into KJ's ass, his other hand, still-gloved, covering his mouth.

Oh fuck it's good, and KJ knows he'll forever after associate the flavor of leather with this moment. He's on fire at being penetrated like this, out in the open where anyone could stroll past.

"You can scream all you want," Logan tells him, working his fingers deeper, fucking them in and out of KJ's hole, making sure he's good and prepped. "No one will hear you. No one will know you're getting your cunt fucked open beside the highway. Being a greedy little bitch who can't wait to get home before he's filled, stretched, used...."

 _Oh. God._ KJ feels his face heating. Logan's words lick through him like fire and he can't help the way he pushes back, bearing down to get more.

Logan pushes his fingers against KJ's lips, his other hand working deeper, angling for that bundle of nerves before pulling out, his cock set to hole and pushed in, hard, past that still-tight ring of muscle.

KJ shouts in pain and grips the handlebars tightly. His ass is on _fire_ , hell, and he moans into leather. So aroused he can only push back, trying for impossibly more.

"That's it," Logan praises, pushing steadily forward, past any resistance. The tight heat making his head swim. "Let me in. You know you want it."

"Please," KJ begs, no matter that the word is muffled to a mere groan. The breeze picks up, whistling past them, and he rocks against the saddle, aching.

Cock all the way in, Logan draws back to the tip, hips rocking, teasing the head in and out before he thrusts deep again, watching his cock disappear into KJ's body and groaning roughly at the sight. Christ.

Sprawled over the bike, KJ can do nothing but take it. Logan cores him open again and again until he's nearly sobbing behind the glove. He licks the leather, desperate for whatever contact he can get.

And that's it. The second Logan feels KJ surrender completely, his body giving way, he fists his other hand in KJ's hair, pulling his head back, and using his grip for leverage. Fucks KJ so hard he'd swear his teeth rattle with it. Harder, deeper, faster, KJ still so fucking tight, so hot, fuck... "Mine," he chokes out, because now it's true, his balls tightening rapidly, his whole body tensing as he fights the urge to come, wanting this to last forever. "My boy."

 _My boy_. The words ring out in KJ's mind and echo like they're part of a dream. He whines and tries to shove back, pinned in place and loving every second. Desperate to come. "Please!"

Logan drops his hand between KJ and the bike, grasping his cock and working it roughly. "Do it," he growls. "Come for me," even as his own orgasm hits and he comes, hard, thick heavy seed flooding the latex between them.

KJ can feel the moment Logan comes, and his climax shudders through him with the force of a tidal wave. He rocks shallowly against his lover, his blood pulsing.

"Good boy," Logan murmurs, pulling KJ up and back into his arms, mouth pressed to the nape of his neck. His cock's still throbbing inside KJ, aftershocks still thrumming through him, his heart pounding, his breath heavy. Fuck.

It's tempting to linger, to simply melt into Logan's embrace like they're the only two people in the world. For an instant, KJ wishes it true. Turning his head, he catches Logan's lips in a kiss.

Logan pours everything he's feeling into that kiss. "You're incredible," he murmurs against KJ's mouth.

KJ moans low in his throat. "You definitely need to drive," he whispers, still pinned in place and throbbing with every slight movement.

Logan nods, grinning, pulling back a little and easing out, a few tissues pulled from his pocket and offered up to KJ. "I figured as much," he says with another kiss before getting off the bike and giving KJ enough room to clean up, his clothes quickly righted. "Do you want some water? I can grab juice or pop from the vending machines if you need some sugar."

"Um. Some juice, yeah," KJ agrees, mopping up his mess. He wants to curl up with Logan in bed and tell him everything — it's probably for the best that he can't, just now.

Logan helps KJ with his clothes and then pushes the bike back out to the front, making sure no one catches them coming out of the woods. It's not that he cares for himself but he's feeling incredibly protective - as he should - of KJ. "Have a seat," he tells him, seeing him settled at one of the picnic tables before he grabs a bottle of orange juice from a vending machine and brings it back. "Here you go. Anything else? I've got granola and protein bars in my bag."

"Nah, this is good." Downing half the bottle, KJ swipes the back of his hand over his mouth. Smiles at Logan. "That was awesome. I can't believe we did that."

Logan grins, settling on the bench beside him. "I'm big on sex in inappropriate places," he admits. "I guess you could say it's one of my favourite kinks."

"I guess then we'll have to think of some more." KJ flushes, a thought occurring to him. "Should I make sure I'm prepped and ready on the plane?"

"Yeah." Logan nods. "I'd like that." Biting at his bottom lip for a second before asking, "Have you ever gone bare?"

KJ blinks. "You mean, all shaved?"

Logan chuckles. "No, sorry. I mean without condoms. Barebacking."

"Oh. No, I haven't done that, either," KJ answers, smiling crookedly.

"Never?" Logan asks, watching KJ closely. "Not even when you were young and stupid or drunk?"

"Well, blowjobs, sure. But never for anal," KJ explains with a shrug. "I've always been pretty obsessive about that."

Logan nods. "Me too. My ex and I were fluid-bonded but we didn't sleep around and I haven't really been with anyone since." He pauses, then asks, "Would you consider it? If you knew you'd be safe?"

"If I knew I'd be safe? What kind of question is that?" KJ is starting to feel like it's unfair timing, having this conversation when he's only just been fucked through the bike. "You're asking if you can go bare?"

"I was but it's too fast," Logan says, realizing he's getting carried away. "I'm sorry. We can talk about it more when we're back from Iceland."

"Don't apologize, that makes me feel weird," KJ mutters, scratching the nape of his neck. Although he feels weird anyway talking about this, thinking about what it would feel like to have Logan's naked cock fucking into him. "I just... maybe not today, okay?"

"Of course," Logan nods, fighting the urge to apologize again. "You want more juice?" he asks, noticing KJ's already drained the bottle.

"Nah." A crooked smile quirks KJ's lips. "I just want to hold you while you drive." God yes.

"Then c'mon. We're still about an hour away from home," Logan says, rising to his feet and offering his hand to KJ. "And you can't fall asleep on me," he adds with a smile, gently teasing.

KJ takes his hand and stands up, smiling wider now. "I promise," he says, and leans close for a quick kiss.

Logan kisses back and gives KJ a bigger hug before they get back on the bike, making sure his lover's in place, arms tight around him, before he pulls back onto the road. They've chosen a good time to head home, traffic fairly light, and it really does only take the hour he said before they're pulling into the garage.

"I'm going to do some laundry if that's okay," KJ says once they get into the house. He's tired but exhilarated from their day, and crazy excited about tomorrow. "Do you want me to throw anything in for you?"

"Definitely. I need to pack. Um..." Logan thinks. "I could use to take these jeans with me. Give me a second and I'll hand them over." Heading upstairs to make sure there's not anything else that needs to go in, his carry-on pulled from the closet. "Is this okay? Or should I bring my backpack instead?"

"That looks perfect," KJ answers, and has to laugh at himself. "Tell me at any point if I'm smiling too much."

"I'm not ever going to tell you that," Logan says, laughing as well. He strips off his clothes and adds them to the couple of things already in the hamper. "You want help with this?" he asks, standing there naked.

"I definitely want help," KJ agrees as he devours the sight of his lover. "All the hands-on help you can provide." His fingers itch to touch.

Logan grins. "Laundry and packing first. We have to be up at what? 3 am?" He grabs a pair of sweats from his dresser and pulls them on. Less temptation all around.

"I'm not going to be able to fall asleep. Too excited," KJ says, already diverted like a hummingbird. He drapes his borrowed leather jacket gently across a hanger, giving the lapels a smooth. Pulls off his shirt and goes to collect the clothes Logan discarded.

"What about once you're on the plane?" Logan asks, opening his suitcase and starting to pack, this part incredibly easy since he just goes with what he usually would pack for a job in Europe.

"Oh then, sure. Give me enough cheap red wine and I'll pass the fuck out." KJ stands up from unlacing his boots, and wriggles out of his jeans and boxers. "What about you?"

Logan laughs, stilling where he is, watching KJ. Fuck. So much for removing temptation. "I'm lucky. I can sleep anywhere. But I have to take my pills if it's going to be a deep sleep."

"And you'll be taking them anyway, right? You said you'll be okay with taking them a few weeks in a row?" Bending over his suitcase, KJ looks back over his shoulder.

"Yeah," although fuck, Logan hadn't really thought that through. The realization dampening his arousal. "I'll have to take my lighter ones tonight. Since we won't have the whole night." He chews at his lower lip. "You might want to sleep in the guest room."

KJ pulls on a clean pair of shorts and stands up straight. "Might? Or need to?"

"I don't know," Logan admits, blowing out a breath, reluctant to have them sleep apart but not wanting to take the chance of hurting KJ either. "How serious are you about not being able to sleep?"

"I'll try to sleep, I just doubt I'll be able to," KJ answers, slipping his arms around Logan's middle. "Which'll just make it quicker that I pass out on the plane, I know."

"Can you promise me then that if I start thrashing about, you'll go in one of the other rooms?" Logan says.

"You're serious," KJ says. "I shouldn't try to wake you up or something?"

"No, definitely not," Logan says firmly, shaking his head. "That's the last you should do. If I wake and I'm fine, I'll realize you're not in bed and come get you. If it's one of my... nightmares, I'll let you know when it's safe to come out. But if you try to wake me, chances are I'll think you're one of my captors and react badly. But," he adds, "it shouldn't be an issue, even with the lighter meds. I just - I don't want to take the chance of hurting you."

KJ chews on his lip, absorbing all that. "Okay," he says finally. "I'll probably just read once you fall asleep anyway."

Logan watches KJ for a moment. "Am I freaking you out?" he asks softly.

"A little." KJ folds his arms across his chest. "It's going to be really hard to hear you upset and not come to you."

"I know," Logan says, pulling KJ in close despite the folded arms, hugely relieved he's not having second thoughts about being with him, period, "but you're helping me by not coming. By making sure you're safe."

KJ unbends and slips his arms around Logan's waist. "And you'll be okay in the morning? You eventually wake up and you're all right?"

"I usually wake up at some point in the nightmare and I'm a little shaken up but fine. And then I can go back to sleep. I've never had more than one episode in a night and, even without the meds, at this point I can go weeks without a episode," Logan explains. "It _is_ getting better and someday I hope I won't have them at all."

"Mm-hmm, I believe you," KJ nods. "I just hate the thought of my new sir feeling helpless and alone."

Logan smiles at that, he can't help himself. "And I hate the thought of my new boy being hurt or made to feel uncomfortable." He kisses KJ. "It shouldn't be a problem tonight and it definitely won't be a problem on our trip. We'll talk more about it when we get home."

"Okay." Agreement is easy; actually letting go is much harder. KJ steps back and gathers up their discarded clothing for the wash. "Did I get everything?"

"Yup. This'll only take me a few minutes," Logan says, nodding at his suitcase. He grabs his toiletries, makes sure he has layers, hiking boots, regular shoes, pops his tablet in his smaller backpack.

When he comes back upstairs, KJ tosses a last few items in his bag and snags his Kindle. He stretches out on the bed on 'his' side and settles in, trying to calm his racing heart. For all his denials to Logan, he's finding he's more than a little freaked out, wondering just how bad it might get.

"If you want to throw those in the dryer when the washer goes off, I'll grab everything when we get up," Logan offers, making sure he's got everything before he takes his lighter meds and gets into bed, naked, the sheet pulled up around his waist. He wraps his arm around KJ's middle and kisses his shoulder. "I've got my alarm set and a car arranged." Citadel but KJ doesn't need to know that, the whole subject another talk they'll have to have when they get back.

"Okay." KJ smiles at the kiss and snuggles in closer. "I promise I won't keep you from falling asleep," he whispers, and busses Logan's lips. "I swear, I'll stop talking any second now."

"What if I don't want you to?" Logan says with a grin, his life far too quiet for far too long.

"Then I'm afraid you're asking for it," KJ snickers. Offers shyly, "I could sing you to sleep, if you think it would work."

Logan's grin widens. "I'd love that."

"Okay." KJ thinks for a moment, then chooses a song he played for Logan the other night, a personal favorite. "We were born before the wind... Also younger than the sun..."

Logan closes his eyes and lets KJ's voice wash over him, soothing him to sleep, the meds taking hold.

KJ finishes the song, softly fading. Listens to the steady peaceful rhythm of Logan's breathing and smiles to himself as he starts to read, keeping one arm around his lover.  



End file.
